All for Nothing
by LonelyWriter96
Summary: Peeta and Katniss, both being the winners of the 74th and 75th hunger games end the victory tour with big news and a big wedding. Soon President Snow weaves his way into their happiness this time in hopes of destroying them for good. When it comes to the 76th hunger games Panem will mourn over the new district 12 tributes. Katniss is left thinking, was this all for nothing?
1. Chapter 1

**So sorry about the gibberish on the last one. I seriously don't know why that keeps happening!**

Peeta wraps his arms around me tight as the train takes off steadily picking up speed. "Here we go again, the last stop on yet another Victory Tour." He whispers in my ear. After yet again winning the 75th hunger games we should be pros at this, but according to Effie we are far from. Well, at least I am. More people are dead and more post traumatic stress. That's all I think about.

"You guys made it, and that's what matters." Effie says cheerfully. "My victors are back where they belong, safe and sound with me. So now that you are back everyone is going to want you two to have that big wedding that you were going to have. Of course we will have to tell everyone you miscarried the baby." Effie says. "And when we get to the capital you will need to be sad when you deliver the news of the miscarriage." She adds.

I look out the window as the capital comes into view. I braid my hair to the side and rest against Peeta's chest. We line up as the train comes to a stop. Peeta grabs my hand and I squeeze his tight. When the train doors open Effie rushes us off. Everyone in the capital cheers for us as we walk quickly towards our destination.

Once we are inside the building they put us in changing rooms. Without Cinna, this experience went back to sad and depressing. My new person was boring and didn't know me like Cinna did.

She escorts me to stage right where Peeta stands. "Are you ready for this?" He asks me taking me by the arm.

"As ready as I will ever be." I say. In the background I can here the crowd cheer.

"Ladies and Gentleman, will you please help me welcome back to the stage our victors for the 74th and 75th Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" Caesar says and the crowd cheers. We walk out on stage and take a seat across from Caesar. "It is good to have you guys back, Panem mourned when you two had to go back for a second time." Caesar says.

"We are just happy to make it back alive for the second time and be able to start our lives now." I say to him.

"That's great," Caesar says. "Now let's talk about what is on everyone's minds. The baby, roll the clip." On the screen behind us it starts playing at the beginning of the games before we left when Peeta told everyone that they were expecting parents.

"We have some news." Peeta says. I drop my head trying to be dramatic. "We, well, Katniss miscarried the baby during the games." Peeta let's a tear escape his eye and I turn away and cover my face. Peeta puts his arm around me and I burry my head in his shoulder. "It's been very emotional for us lately." Peeta says.

"It's okay Katniss just let it all out." Caesar says. "One can only imagine what you fell like." Caesar says. "If you don't mind me asking how did this miscarriage occur?" He asks.

"During the games," I say sitting up a bit. "The games were ruff and I guess I took one to many hits to the stomach. But I think what really did it was the electric shock I received towards the end."

"Panem I encourage you all to take a moment of silence for this loss. I know everyone here was excited for this fresh new life." Caesar says. A hush falls over the crowd as I peer over towards Effie and Haymitch.

Haymitch smiles big in approval of their acting, and Effie was nearly in tears. "We do have some news for you guys though." Peeta says. Caesar perks up seeming interested in this news. "Do want to tell them or shall I?" Peeta asks me.

"I can," I say smiling. "Since we weren't able to have our big wedding like we had planned, we have made the decision to have another wedding for everyone to see." I say to him.

"Finally!" Caesar says. "I assume you will be wearing one of the many wedding dresses Cinna had designed for you before his tragic passing, rest his soul." Caesar says.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I say to him. "Cinna was not only my stylist but a dear friend, I couldn't imagine not wearing his clothes on such a marvelous day." I tell him.

"Well, you heard it her Panem, from the couple that have gone through it all, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" Caesar says finishing his broadcast. "I never thought of asking, is it still Everdeen or is it now Mellark?" Caesar asks as we walk off stage.

"Mellark," I say to him. Katniss Mellark, I have to admits it seems weird. I will have to get used to that one.

"You had me in tears!" Effie exclaims. She dabs her eyes with a tissue trying not to smear her makeup.

"Hey Effie can I talk to you a minute?" I ask her pulling her aside. The boys didn't even notice they just kept talking about random stuff that didn't matter much to me. "I have been feeling sick lately." I tell her quietly.

"Oh no, we can't have you coming down with the flu right before the next hunger games." Effie says. "Let's go to the nurses stations and get you checked out." She says.

"I don't think it's that kind of sickness." I say as we continue to walk. "Effie I think I might be pregnant, for real this time." I whisper to her.

"Well let's to see the nurse." She says a little less cheerfully than usual. We walk down to the aid area and Effie barges in the door like she owns the place. "Hello Lela, this is Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire." She introduces. She loves doing that.

"It is a pleasure meeting you." Lela says shaking my hand lightly. "What can I do for you Miss Everdeen?" She asks sweetly. Her voice was quiet and clam while her wardrobe was loud and bright.

"I think I'm pregnant," I whisper to her. "But you have to keep this under wraps." I tell her.

"Of course, please step this way Miss Everdeen." She takes me into a back room and had me stand in this metal box. "This will scan your body and checks for various things and can also scan for things wrong with your bones and muscles. Today we will be looking for evidence of a pregnancy." She says shutting the door.

The entire thing only took a few seconds. The door automatically opened and she called Effie in. "What's the prognosis?" I ask her.

"You are seven weeks pregnant." She tells us as. I stood there shocked and Effie just grabbed my hand.

"Thank you Lela," Effie says and guides me towards the door. "When did this happen?" Effie asks me when we leave.

"Almost two months ago." I tell her. "It was gonna happen eventually, and it hasn't happened since." I told her. "I cried and Peeta felt bad." I told her. We get back to our hotel and Peeta was sitting in the living room watching the news. They were already running a story about our upcoming wedding. "Peeta, can I talk to you?" I ask him.

"Yeah sure," he says looking up at me. I gestured towards our room. He stands up and Effie squeezes my hand before I follow him to our room. "What did you want?" He asks as is shut the door.

"Sit," I tell him. Peeta sits down on the bed as I pace back and forth in front of him. "Peeta, please don't freak out on me." I start out. Finally I just stop and stand in front of him. He pulls me close and holds me around the waist. "Peeta, I am serious." I say smiling.

"Okay, you have my undivided attention." He says looking at me. "What's on your mind?"

"Peeta, I'm pregnant." I tell him. He laughs it of and looks at me. "I'm serious Peeta, I went to the Nurse area and I am seven weeks pregnant."

Peeta drops his head on my stomach. "It's okay Katniss, we will move up the wedding a month and tell everyone a months after that." He says.

"If we move it up a month we would have to get married tomorrow." I say rolling my eyes. "But we would be giving the people what they want, and President Snow would get off our backs for a while." I say.

"74th/75th hunger game winners Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark tie the knot publicly and announce another pregnancy." Peeta says acting like Caesar. "I don't care what anyone who knows the truth thinks, you are the mother of my child and soon you will be my wife. And I love you." Peeta says pulling me in for a slow kiss.

"That's enough sucking face! Dinner is here!" Haymitch yells. I smile and kiss Peeta one more time. We walk out holding hands and smiling. "Don't you two look cozy." He says smiling.

"Should we tell them?" Peeta whispers in my ear softly.

"Effie already knows." I say out loud. "But you can feel free to tell Haymitch, maybe after a few bottles of scotch." I say to Peeta.

"Tell Haymitch what?" He asks as he pours himself more to drink.

"Katniss is pregnant." Peeta says. Haymitch picks up the bottle and drinks it straight.

"The 76th annual hunger games is about the start and you go off and get pregnant. Sounds like something you would do." Haymitch says.

"I didn't go off and get pregnant. It's not like that was my intent. I wasn't like, 'hey Peeta let's have sex and get pregnant today.' It was just harmless fun." I say to Haymitch. "And don't get pissed at Peeta we all know that it wasn't his idea." I yell at Haymitch.

"What do you mean it wasn't my idea?" Peeta asks. "Trust me I had that idea." Peeta says.

"You may have had an idea like that but you didn't have the idea to do this. Trust all of us, it was her idea." Effie butts into the conversation.

"So what are you guys going to so now?" Haymitch asks us.

"Well, tomorrow, we marry." Peeta says grabbing my hand.

"Effie, can you get the dress and get our family and friends from district 12 here?" I ask her.

"I will send the train for them now." Effie says smiling. "This is definitely is going to be a magical day." Later that night I lay curled up on my bed with Peeta at my side.

His strong arms keeping me warm as he holds me close as we watch the news on the tv. "News alert," a mechanical voice says. The screen flashes over to Caesar sitting at his desk. "We just got news from Effie regarding Katniss and Peeta." Caesar says. "The wedding is tomorrow! That's right our favorite couple moved up their wedding. Guess they couldn't wait to show us all their love. I'm not sure about you Panem but this is a wedding I don't want to miss."

"Looks like all of Panem is going to be at our wedding tomorrow." Peeta says. "And to think, we could have died twice and lived."

"We are either the smartest people alive or the dumbest." I tell him.

"All I know is that kid is going to have a hell of a reputation to uphold. Both parents not only victors of one hunger game but two." Peeta says smiling. I lay my head on his bare chest and hold him close.

If you would have asked me two years ago what my life would be like in a few year. I probably would have said something like, "I will probably be engaged to Gail and raising my sister." Something like that is what I imagined my life to be. When my sisters name got called for the hunger games and I volunteered my future became the now. I didn't expect to live for years to come. I was happy if I woke up the next morning.

"Wake up, it's your big day." Effie says in the morning flipping open my curtains. "Oh, someone had a sleep over last night." Effie says seeming embarrassed.

"It wasn't like that, Katniss was sick most of the night. I stayed up and held her hair back." Peeta says partially yawning.

"Either way, wedding is in a six hours get up and go find Haymitch and be there at 11:00 in one piece. And please don't let Haymitch show up drunk." Effie says shewing Peeta away. Peeta leans in and kisses me before leaving.

"See you at the alter. I'll be the one on fire." I tell him smiling." Effie pulls me out of bed and sends me to take a shower.

"You smell like puke, shower then we will put your hair up in curlers and head down to the spa to get your nails done. After that we have to pick out flowers and a cake. You must tell me who your wedding party will be." Effie adds as I shower.

"Prim defiantly will be a bridesmaid." I say without thought. I don't really have any close girl friends to be in my wedding. "Effie, would you be my maid of honor?" I ask her.

"Of course my darling." She says with a catch in her throat. "I am truly honored." Effie adds.

"Is it possible to get Rue's family here. I want her siblings to be in it. Since I can't have her." I didn't know Rue too well, but I would like to believe if we met under better circumstances we would be friends. When I got out of the shower my mother and sister were waiting for me in the living room. "Prim, mom." I say with excitement and give them hugs.

"Careful now dear. Don't want to mess up the curlers." Effie reminds me. By the time 11 rolled around I was so tired and Hungary I could sleep for days. "The wedding starts exactly at noon. People are already gathering in the square. This is going to be the biggest wedding in Panem history." Effie says overjoyed about this fact.

The dress is strapless of course. It flows down to the ground. Simplistic and beautiful, Cinna outdid himself with the dresses he left me. As they finish my hair there is a slight knock on the door. "Don't worry, Prince Charming is here." Haymitch says to us. "How are you doing?"

"I'm nervous, no turning back now. Feel like I could throw up." I tell him. "Haymitch, I was wondering if you would mind giving me away?" I sort of question.

Haymitch stands there in the silent for a moment before stepping closer. "Yes." He says simply. Haymitch proceeds to reach towards me with a closed fist. I lay my hand out Palm up and in the middle of my palm he places my mockingjay pin. "Today is the day mocking jay." Haymitch says.

When the wedding march starts and I start walking with Haymitch at my side. Down in the front row I see President Snow standing looking at me. The doves soar into the air as I walk closer to Peeta. Effie fought doves would be romantic. We walk closer and just like me I trip almost face planting in front of the alter.

It was only a few short minutes until the 'I Do's" but for me it felt like a lifetime. "By the power invested in me by district one, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The minister says. Peeta leans in close and kisses me softly, I almost forgot we were in front of the entire country. When we kissed in the games it was different, you don't realize it then. Once I remembered we were facing people I got embarrassed. "Now introducing to you for the first time, Mister and Misses Peeta Mellark." My mom cried along with Effie and half of Panem. As Peeta and I walk back down the isle I notice a tall familiar figure. It didn't take long for me to realize it is Gale.

When we got to the reception the place was packed. Peeta and I were seated at the table up front while people walked by and congratulated us on the public renewal of our vows. Half way through the line I was getting nauseous again. "Peeta, I'm going to puke." I whisper in his ear. Excusing myself I walk into the ladies room to promptly throw up in the trash can.

"Wedding day butterflies?" I hear a dainty voice ask. I turn around, wiping off my mouth, and see a petite girl with pixie cut blond hair. "I'm Luna," she introduces.

"Katniss," I say extending a hand to shake. "Nice to meet you." I say to her.

"I know who you are." She says smiling. "This is a beautiful wedding." She says with amazement in her eyes.

"Thank you, Effie did most of the planning." I admit to her. "What district are you from?" I ask her.

"I'm from the Capitol." She says. Should have known her bright orange hair matching her dress perfectly. Everything about her screams Capitol. "I know this is totally fan girl of me to ask but, can I hug you?"

"Sure," I say to her. I haven't had a request like that before but this is the Capitol. She embraces me with a hug. "Thank you." She says smiling. I wipe off my mouth and head back out to the reception. I walk back out and stand up next to my new husband. The party lasted for two more hours until we finally got to go back to our hotel room. Of course no honeymoon for us. When we got back there was a package waiting for us on our bed.

"Who is that from?" Peeta asks. I lift up the tag to examine it.

"To Mister and Missus Peeta Mellark, from President Snow." I read to Peeta. I take the lid off the box and what was on the inside surprised me. "Oh my god." I whisper.

"What?" Peeta asks walking up beside me. "Is that what I think it is?" He asks me.

"It is a box full of baby clothes and diapers. But how could he of known?" I question.

"It's Snow how does he ever know. He has spies everywhere." Peeta tells me. He grabs the card off the top and and opens it up. "Dear Mister and Misses Mellark, at the bottom of the box you will find the schedule for tomorrow." Peeta reads.

Of course he has us doing stuff the day after our wedding. President Snow still doesn't believe our love is real. I can understand how it wasn't believable at first. I'm a really shitty actress. Now it's actually not an act, it's a declaration of love. God that sounds cheesy. "So what should we do now?" Peeta asks getting closer to me.

"I know what you want to do." I say smiling. He leans in and kisses me softly. "Look, I was right." I say laughing.

"What, is it illegal for a man to want to have sex with his wife?" Peeta asks. "You are mine now." Peeta says smiling. "Besides, we don't have to worry about you getting pregnant." I eventually gave in to his pleading and slow neck kisses. Before I knew it his hands were under my shirt and his shirt was on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

** I was debating with myself on this next chapter, whether of not I should go with this angle but I did. Let me hear your thoughts back on this!**

The morning came quickly. At three I was awake throwing up and hadn't been asleep since. At six Peeta opens his eyes and looks at me as I watch the early morning news. "Did I wake you?" I ask him. I lean down and kiss him softly.

"Yeah, what are you doing up?" He asks me sitting up beside me. I pick up the remote and shut off the news, nothing important anyway. Just a rerun of our wedding.

"Woke up with morning sickness. I haven't been able to sleep. I feel so sick." I confess to him.

Peeta wraps his arms around me and I rest my head on his bare shoulder. "You could have waken me up." He says rubbing my arm.

"I am not helpless. Besides, all you could do is watch me throw up." I say to him. Peeta takes a deep breath in a kisses my head

"I could hold your hair back and wipe your mouth off. I know you don't need help, but let me help. Katniss, I want to help you through this. We created life, let me save you for once." He begs me.

I give him a kiss then rest my head on his chest. "I love you," I whisper to him. "I should probably get in the shower now. We have to go back to district 12 today." I remind him.

"Let me help you with that." He says smirking.

"You would like that wouldn't you. Didn't you have enough fun last night?"

"I am an eighteen year old boy. There is no such thing as too much. Especially when I have a hot wife, that I am lucky to have." He says. Before too long we were on our way to the steaming shower.

After this very long hot shower we were both dressed and ready for the day. As scheduled we were waiting by the train at eight ready for a trip back to district 12. where we will soon meet the new tributes. Peeta wraps his loving arms around me on the train as we speed away. After awhile the effect of the train and how mystical it is fades away and all you really care about is one question. How do I get off this ride? I hate to admit that Haymitch is right, but when he talked about never being able to get off he was right. "How are my favorite honeymooners?" Effie asks us.

Peeta smiles and kisses my cheek. "Okay, besides the fact that I have been throwing up all night." I tell Effie. The train continues to speed towards district 12 as we all gather at the table for lunch. Haymitch stumbles around drunk as usual and Peeta holds my hand tightly. We have made it out of the hunger games twice, how much harder could training tributes be? Besides, at least we won't be drunk the entire time. The train starts to slow down and out the window we can see the familiar musky skyline of district twelve. Back home once again, but of course it is never for long.

Effie rushes to her feet with excitement. While Haymitch stays behind to drink some more and pass out, Peeta and I support our district by standing behind Effie during the Reaping ceremony. After this and after the games we will finally get some down time to see our families again. The train doors slide open and there stood the guards waiting to escort us to the stage. The town is quiet with just the sounds of the good people of district twelve breathing heavily in fear of what is to come. The doors open and Effie steps onto stage with a smile on her face. Her heals click bountifully with every step as she approaches the microphone. Peeta holds my hand as we stand behind her. "Welcome to the Reaping Ceremony for the 76th annual hunger games." She says smiling. Effie claps her hands together as everyone in the crowd stands still hushed. "Lets get started, as always Ladies first!" She says tunefully. Click, Click, Click her heals go as she glides towards the bowl on her left. Reaching her hand down she pulls out a white card from the bottom and walks happily back over to the mic. Her cheerful smile fades as she opens the card. "Oh dear." She mutters. She looks up and takes a moment to compose herself. "Primrose Everdeen." She says with a tear in her eye. Prim slowly walks up and I am reminded of that little girl I volunteered for just two short years ago. Peeta squeezes my hand tighter as she walked up to the stage. I kept waiting for someone to volunteer for her place, but no one budged.

"Just hold on tight, it is going to be okay." Peeta whispers towards me. Effie walks over to the boys dish, this time less cheery and reaches inside. With the white paper in hand she walks over to the mic and opens it slowly.

"Dell Creedmoor." She reads off. A boy about seventeen walks into the isle and up to the stage. His mother cries out in the background as he stands tall beside Prim. "Ladies and Gentleman, your tributes for the 76th Annual Hunger Games!" Effie says trying to be cheerful. She rushes them back into their separate rooms and Peeta and me back to the train.

"No!" I scream as Effie leaves Peeta and me alone. "She cannot be tribute! I volunteered so she wouldn't have to do this!" I scream punch Peeta in the chest softly. He just wraps his arms around me calmingly with tears in his eyes.

"Katniss, we will train her and she will win. We can make this happen. Prim is a smart girl and knows how to make natural medicine. We can train her." Peeta says.

I scream into his chest some more and the tears continue to flow down my face seeming to never end. Time seems to stand still for a moment as we stand there together crying out in pain. "This is all President Snow! That bastard! He is mad because we won twice!" I say in anger. Peeta, being the calm collected guy that he is calms me down once more. For a moment the room was silent until the train started rolling and there was a slight knock on our door.


End file.
